The Ascended
Title: Angels, Demons, Gods, Aetherions, Dragons, Ascend Seijins, Alien Ascend, divines ,many many more The Ascended are a "race" of interdimensional, Quantum creatures that all seems to defy logic and physics. They are commonly misinterpreted, giving rise to many tales that are simply false. These immortal creatures tend to view mortals and anything inside of a universe to be nothing but childs play and mere entertainment. Mebius technically became a Magnate Aetherion when he reached his Baraghi forms as well, Ultraman Noa also seems to be highly respected by The Ascended, being able to reach a level of power that rivals that of the Aetherion Lords. These elusive creatures commonly lives inbetween universes, inside the void or inside the realms of Aetherial Lords. Their civilization is highly unknown, with what little structures they have created to be impossible to replicate even with Ultra-Technology (Although only seen by the best ESPers and only in brief, vague visions). Note: These beings should be assumed to be exclusive to Akreious' continuity and nobody should get triggered that I make these things. Chill y'alls mamories and hormonies. Overview Classifications Over the course of many many multiverses, resets, and trillions of years worth of study by Ultras and seijins on-par with Ultras, have compiled a list and classification of The Ascended. While these classifications did become easier when Mebius embraced his abilities as an Avatar of Baraghi, study of The Ascended are still moving at a crawl. Only prodigies in science or ESP is capable of even doing basic study of The Ascended. Notable contributors of this field of study is Ultraman Hikari, Zoffy, King, Father of Ultra, Alien Bat, Zetton and Baltan, and later Mebius. *''Aekraeir ''- The most common type and also known as "Lesser Ascended" and Auroras, are the types that can be summoned by a highly skilled ESP user or someone that's highly attuned to Baraghi. They have no set appearance but is commonly shown to have a humanoid-like form with wings, but it's mostly up to their preference. Most are shown to be benevolent. These Auroras along with the Greater Fallen Aurors are the largest source of information about the Ascended due to being the most commonly summoned. These are usually the "Gods" in human and alien pantheons alike; changing landscapes and warping reality on a whim. Although these are usually banished and punished for interfering with mortal lives. **''Dae'Ska Tri'im Vuu ''- Legendarily powerful Auroras known as Greater Auroras, these are rarely summoned due to their sheer amounts of power and high potential for the summoner to die. Not much is known about them, but they seem to be capable of freely traversing the multiverse; more so than normal and a single Greater Aurora technically capable of resetting an entire timeline should they desire and possibly more. These also seems to be the more intelligent than normal Auroras due to the great age associated with Greater Auroras. *''Taei'Viin Aekra'Tsin ''- The most common type inside of Universes, these are banished Auroras and known as "Fallen Auroras". While still powerful in their own right, more than capable of destroying planets, they are tied to a purely physical immortal body and because of it, eternal suffering rather than the Metaphysical one they're used to. They have diverse appearances, being the inspiration of all Dragons in Human lore. A Fallen Aurora is able to change its apperance at will by speaking of it in its native tongue. These Auroras are usually only defeated by artifacts created by or other Ascended. It should be noted that some Fallen Aurors choose to self-banish in order to assist mortals. The Fallen Aurors like to breathe fire as they harbor a hatred for the mortal realm due to their banishment and cause destruction; although benevolent ones aren't unheard of. It should be noted that Fallen Auroras are rare since The Ancient Civilizations, with the help of Aurorian Artifacts and Auroras themselves, hunted them into exile of space or even seal their souls into another vessel, usually an entire temple to trap them with artifacts written in the Ascended Language with extremely complex sealing properties. **''Vah'Riim T'ri Fekr'ae ''- Fallen Auroras that has been able to reach a higher level of power, seeping power from the Void in order to regain their former powers to gain "Greater Fallen Aurora" status. These Auror's bodies are usually billions, possibly trillions of years old, have great power and are usually seeked out to for their wisdom by mortals. Their appearances are still that of a dragon, but slightly decayed and scarred even with their immortality due to the Void's nature, although it does not affect their fighting capabilities or powers. The largest one said to exist had the size of entire solar systems, had enough power to destroy Greater Auroras and is rumored to still be out there in the vastness of space. These along with Auroras are the largest source of information about the Ascended. **''Vihn'Riim Li'nii Frae'ka ''- Descendants of the original Fallen Auroras, usually created in order to preserve their existence when Humans was gifted artifacts capable of sealing and or exiling them. They are known as "Cursed Ones" since they were stuck with a "cursed" existence. Their appearance are that of Wyverns in Human mythologies, again being extremely diverse. The smallest of this sub-species are usually around 4m tall and the larger ones being upwards of 100m. Able to naturally shoot the elements out of their mouths and their souls immortal, they can deal massive damage and if killed, will always come back anew. However, unlike their stronger ancestors, they do not naturally know the Ascended Language (Save for a few phrases) and will have to study. For this reason, many Cursed Ones goes into exile in order to study their ancestor's language. One of this subspecies' juvenile were encountered in Ultraman Neo Mebius, accidentally running through cities and shrugging off Wyvern Arm's standard bullets without as much as a flinch. *''Aeir Vie'He Rion ''- Usually simplified to simply Aetherion, ''They are beings that exist even beyond the void that the lesser Ascended live in, The Aetherions are servants and knights to even Greater Powers than anything below it. In human terms, these can be considered Noble Auroras. These don't usually have a set appearance as changing forms is like blinking for these impossibly powerful immortal creatures, they usually appear as light-blue knights with varying wings that go from demented to angelic. These are elusive even to Greater Auroras and even they are stuck to speculation, which they shared with Ultras and Aliens. **Dorvi'ah Vriin Skaa ''- Alternatively named Dread Aetherion or Greater Aetherion; if Aetherions are Nobles of the Auroras then the Dread Aetherion are the Nobles of Nobles; Captains and Commanders. These has no set appearance; so much so that they sometimes use appearances and colours unknown to Ultra-kind. These are said to be so unbelievably powerful that they are in fact capable of directly communing with Baraghi itself, but doesn't seem to want to. **''Et'hra Vra'a Ska'Viin ''- A class of Aetherion that many thinks to be the absolute top; The Magnate Aetherion. ''These are frighteningly powerful and should be held to the highest respect possible; Collapsing galaxy mega-clusters with a snap of a finger, breaking timelines and universes alike with one strike, one should not simply make a Magnate Aetherion angry and get away with it. *Arthi'i Dae'Va Tiin ''- The "Gods" of the Ascended, these are thought to be legends even for them. Known simply as Aetherion Lords and Luminary Lords, they have powers only second to the Baraghi, Dark Presence and The Living Pantheon, all Ascended bow to them. While only legends, all Ascended knows that they do indeed exist. Each individual Aetherion Lord in their Mythologies are said to be the first ever creation of the Baraghi and Living Pantheon; before time ever started. These Lords don "Aspects" of the material universes and as such rules over their own plane of existence. Theoretically Omnipotent, these Lords work together with its superiors to keep balance of their Multiverse in check. However, there has been some new legends that some Lords are going rogue, most notably Gike'nra Denk'aeus to nobody's surprise. Shared Abilities and Powers There are some abilities even the weakest of the Fallen Auroras and normal Auroras share; the stronger Ascended being even more powerful. *'Temporal Manipulation' - Being an extra-dimensional being, any and all Ascended has control over time, from time travel to time stop. They themselves are also immune to this so this is rarely used against eachother if ever. *'Spacial Manipulation' - They are all able to manipulate space to their whim. They used this ability to help create stars, galaxies and even their own exclusive artifacts. *'Reality Warping' - All has reality warping to an extent, even more so than their normal Space Manipulation is capable of doing. This makes the weakest of the Auroras still seem like gods in comparison to normal beings. **'Universe Creation:' Even the weakest of The Ascended is capable of creating universes within their own Timeline when used in conjunction with Temporal Manipulation. *'Voice of Creation' - Their natural language is filled and brimming with unknown powers, and speaking the words grants supernatural abilities even they find ludicrous. These words include every possible word for every possible circumstance, so much words that the average Aurora wouldn't find 1% of all possible words. The only ones that so much as knows 50% of all the words are the Aetherion Lords. It's theorized by the Aetherion Lord of knowledge that the longest, most powerful word, includes 2.3 Quindecillion syllables and 19 Vigintillion actual letters. History/Origins The first Ascended, the Aetherion Lords (Aetherials or Aetherial Lords) were the very first creations of Baraghi. Totalling 18, these Impossibly powerful Lords each donned aspects of the Material universes, and therefore creating their own dimension that reflects it. This lead to the creation of the lesser Ascended, and eventually the Fallen ones. Trivia * The language of the Ascended has virtually no pattern; no amount of trying to make sense of it from Ultras or Aliens can decode the language. "There's no flipping pattern! We only know one freaking word! AND WE'RE NOT EVEN SURE IF IT'S RIGHT!" - Wise words from a stressed Baltan and Alien Bats. * The language of The Ascended are loosely based on the Elders scrolls, Dragon's language (Thu'um). * The term Aekraeir is loosely based on the creator's username, Akreious. * The only reason why the names are so weird is because the creator has no imagination that makes sense and just says "It's just that complicated, don't try deciphering it" as an excuse. #Honesty * Extremely complicated words from the language of The Ascended are thought to bring immense power. Although not explicitly said in the show, users that has high ESP and whispers the Aurora's name in their tongue will shake the very planet from sheer power. * It is not known how or where Aegis, Arch Aegis, Phoenix Brave, Infinity, or Infinite Phoenix stands against the Aetherion Lords as only two has ever been heard of in any of Akreious' works. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Concepts